wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 15
Lilyflower paused as she spotted a RockClan cat bearing the border.----Pumpkinkit huffed. "You should've woken me!"Silverstar 19:57, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry, I didn't know you wanted to come. The moon is red!" Creekkit purred. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 19:58, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver sniffed. I crossed the border! ''he thought and quickly turned he looked back at the rabbit he caught. ''What about the rabbit? If I leave it i'm dead, I take it I'm dead... maybe if no ones watching...? ''He padded over to the rabbit and picked it up. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:01, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Just as the tom was about to pick up the rabbit, Lilyfur put a paw on top of it, narrowing her eyes at the tom. "...What do you think you're doing?"---- Pumpkinkit's eyes grew round. "I-Is it on fire?!"Silverstar' 20:03, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver looked up at the she-cat. "I crossed the border without knowing and I didn't want to leave this because then it'd be a waste, And your Clan probably... would have got mad." he spit everything out. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:05, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Lilyflower let out a soft giggle. "Waste? I'm pretty sure I would've taken it home and eaten it myself. After all, it is on our side."Silverstar' 20:07, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "What? Umm.....I don't think so." Creekkit said. ---- Runningstrike followed his brother's scent, he was sure it was him....but his brother would never do that. Then he spotted Stromriver. What? No.... [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 20:10, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "You can have it if you want." Stormriver mewed backing away into a tree and he fell on his chin. He scrambled to his paws and gave his chest fur a lick, looking away. ---- "Of course it wasn't on fire!" Darkkit mewed following Creekkit into the den. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 20:09, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Then Creekkit remmebered the best part. "And Darkkit called me a feisty wrench!" He purred. ---- With out making a noise, RUnningstrike watched his brother and the ShadeClan cat. Could it be true? [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 20:12, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Lilyflower twitched her whiskers in amusement as the tom stumbled, taking a step forward. "Are you ok?" She asked with a small smile. She had to admit, he was quite a funny tom.---- Pumpkinkit twitched her tail. "Well, it's red...Is it bleeding? Is it hurt? It looks like Sparkpaw!"Silverstar 20:13, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "No....." Creekkit mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 20:14, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Oh yeah! I'm fine!" Stormriver meowed flecking his ears. "So erm, you can have it." ---- Darkkit purred. "Ithink we should ask Dewbramble! maye Sparkpaw will die!" she mewed and hurried to the medicine den. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 20:15, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Huh?" Creekkit mewed. ---- Runningstrike knew just what was going on. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 20:16, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Sparkpaw flinched in alarm, dashing after the kit. "I'm not going to die!"---- Lilyflower blinked. "Er, thanks?" She paused. "What's your name? I don't think I've seen you before."Silverstar 20:17, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Stormriver." he meowed. ---- "Yes you WILL!" Darkkit yowled and ran into the medicne den. "Dewbramble! whats the red moon mean?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 20:19, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "At least not anytime soon!" Sparkpaw called after the kit.---- Lilyflower sat down, prodding the rabbit with a white paw. "I'm Lilyflower."'Silverstar' 20:20, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "I think we've met before, When we were apprentices, at a gathering." Stormriver stated. ---- "I don't know Darkkit." Dewbramble rolled his eyes. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:21, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "See? You've worried over nothing. Come on, I'll show you some battle moves." Sparkpaw attempted to change the subject, just to get the kit's mind off the red moon.---- Lilyflower paused, putting her head on an incline as she studied the tom. "...I think we have."Silverstar' 20:23, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver backed u a bit and hit his head on the tree again. "Erm, I meant to do that." ---- "Okay." Darkkit meowed glaring at Dewbrmable. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:26, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Lilyflower twitched her whiskers in amusement. "I'm sure you did..." She paused, looking over her shoulder as she heard a crack of a twig, but it was only a crow. "I'm surprised you remember me, after all, I was quite a nobody as an apprentice, especially after my parents died."Silverstar' 20:28, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Oh I'm sorry about your parents, my mother died, but I remembered you because you were the only one to talk to me at the gathering." Stormriver mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:30, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Lilyflower nodded. "It was nice to talk to you, at least there's someone out here like me."---- Sparkpaw lowered himself to the ground. "Are you ready to see the hunter's crouch?"Silverstar' 20:32, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "I'm ''pretty sure I am" Darkkit meowed flecking her tail. ---- Stormriver nodded. "I have to go now, I hope I get to see you again!" he mewed and went back to RockClan's side. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 20:34, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, good bye Stormriver, I hope I'll see you some time again as well!" Lilyflower called after the tom before picking up the rabbit and darting off.----- Sparkpaw twitched his tail before letting it go parallel with his body. "The key is to keep your weight evenly distributed."'Silverstar' 20:36, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit matched his stance and put her whieght evenly on her paws. "Okay?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:38, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Make sure your tail is parallel with your body," Sparkpaw began, focusing his gaze on a nearby stick. "Then aim...and leap!" He pushed off with his hind legs, landing squarely on the stick and snapping it. "Now you try-" He paused, breaking out into a coughing fit.Silverstar' 20:40, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit stopped and sat down. "Are you okay?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:42, November 2, 2015 (UTC) The ruddy tom cleared his throat. "U-Uh, er, yeah...I just probably inhaled a piece of bark or something..." Sparkpaw trailed off.Silverstar' 20:43, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Whatever you say..." Darkkit mewed licking her paw and rubbing it across her face. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:45, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Sparkpaw coughed once more before clearing his throat again. "Uh, now show me your hunter's crouch."Silverstar' 20:46, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit crouched and let her tail stick up so it wouldn't brush the ground but she kept it low enough. "Hows this?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:48, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Good, good," Sparkpaw began, stepping back. "Now, push off with your hind legs, and keep your front claws outstretched."Silverstar' 20:49, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit sprang and landed on a leaf and she dug her claws into it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:51, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Nice," Sparkpaw commented, rubbing the cut on the bottom of his chin. ''I should probably get that checked out later, once Dewbramble isn't so...touchy.Silverstar' 20:53, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Sure," Sapphirepaw answered, lifting her head. "But this time, I'll go get it. You stay here." With that, she trotted outside and grabbed a blackbird off of the pile, and took it back to Sharpkit and dropped it down. "You eat first. You'll need all the energy you can get, especially if you're going to become an apprentice in less than a moon." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|' and the sun will rise]] 21:08, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Waiting at the front of camp, Runningstrike saw his older brother. "I know your secret Stromy." Runningstrike mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 22:08, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver's flet hit in the face. "What secret?" Me crossing the border? I hope he doesn't know... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:16, November 2, 2015 (UTC)'' "It was a surpirse, but I saw you with that other Clan cat." Runningstrike mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 22:18, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "She came out of no where! what should I have done? it ended better then I thought it would." Stormriver meowed remembering Lilyflower and his talk. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 22:20, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Dude, I saw the whole thing, I know what happened." RUnningstrike mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 22:22, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Oh... o-okay..." Stormriver shifted. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 22:34, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "But I won't tell." Runningstrike promised. 22:36, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "oh... okay, thanks..." Stormriver padded away from Runningstrike. He stopepd at the kits. "Do you want to play?"[[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:38, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah! We think the moon is a sign that Sparkpaw will die!" Creekkit said. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 22:39, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver looked confused. How old is he...? '' "That's... fun I guess.... anyway, what do you want to do?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:42, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Hey! Dad took us out of camp, can you please???" Creekkit asked. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 22:43, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver glared at Runningstrike. "How about you try to beat me in a fight." he meowed fluffing out his long coat. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 22:44, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Ummm...The thing is, we kind of think you might let us win." Creekkit mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 22:45, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "I won't go easy on you." he meowed. Not too much at lest. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:46, November 2, 2015 (UTC)'' "Umm...Okay!" Creekkit mewed. ---- "Hey Dewy!" Wolfstar mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 22:48, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Come at me." Stormriver meowed. ---- "Um.... Hi.... Wolf...y?" Dewbramble meowed looking up from a puddle. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 23:01, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "What is up?" Wolfstar asked Creekkit jumped on the older warrior cat. And slahsed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 23:35, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver hit Creekkit, not super soft but also not super hard. ---- "Nothing." Dewbramble yawned. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 23:37, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Would you like to go hunting?" Wolfstar asked. ---- Creekkit could tell Stormriver was going easy, on him, but no one else had to know. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 23:39, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver waited for Creekkit to get up. ---- "Un... " he glanced at the puddle. "Sure." he got up and walked out of the den. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 23:40, November 2, 2015 (UTC) As Creekkit got up, he looked at the moon, Still red, he thought. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 23:57, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Sapphirepaw smiled at Sharpkit and scooted the blackbird closer to him. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|' and the sun will rise]] 00:11, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Sharpkit sank his tiny fangs into the blackbird before chewing and swallowing. "I can't wait until I'm an apprentice, then I can catch my own prey."---- Pumpkinkit fell asleep once more.---- Sparkpaw twitched his tail. "I'm not going to die any time soon..." He repeated, though he was quite amused.Silverstar' 00:47, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Racing into the den, Creekkit shook Pumpkinkit. "I am leaving camp, if you want come you have to get up." Creekkit mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 14:26, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble waited for Wolfstar to follow. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 20:39, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Pumpkinkit rolled on her back with a soft grunt for a moment before immediately lurching to her paws. "I'm up, I'm up!"'Silverstar' 21:05, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Folowing Dewbramble, Wolfstar padded out of camp. ---- "We should run, so now one sees us!" Creekkit mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 04:11, November 4, 2015 (UTC) "Come on, all cats who can catch there own prey, gather here. For the naming of four apprentices." Wolfstar said. Creekkit knew he wouldn't be an apprentice....and he couldn't quite catch his own prey, but he wanted to see the meeting. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 17:17, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble sat down and waited. ----- Darkkit poked her head out of the den and padded forward, her siblings close behind. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 17:19, November 4, 2015 (UTC) "What you can't join the meeting your two young to catch your own prey!" A cat said to Creekkit, a mouse walked by and Creekkit pounced and killed it. "Yes I am!" He mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 17:21, November 4, 2015 (UTC) That was weird. ''Darkkit thought after a mouse walked into camp for some reason. She looked up at Wolfstar. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:22, November 4, 2015 (UTC) "To start, Sharpkit will be known as Sharppaw, for his mentor I choose, Stormriver!." Wolfstar mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 17:26, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver padded up to his apprentice and touched his nose. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 17:27, November 4, 2015 (UTC) "And, Meadowkti will now be known as Meadowpaw, and her mentor will Staltestream." Wolfstar mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 17:29, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit waited eagerly while Meadowkit and Slatestream touched noses. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 17:30, November 4, 2015 (UTC) "And Blazekit you will now be known Blazepaw, and your mentor will be Mossypebble." Wolfstar mewed. ---- I wonder if I will get one. Runningstrke thought. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 17:31, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit dug her claws in the ground. Who would be her mentor? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 17:32, November 4, 2015 (UTC) "And Darkkit, you will now be known as Darkpaw, and your mentor will be...................................Runningstrike." Wolfstar mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 17:34, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Darkpaw gasped and hopped over to Runningstrike and tapped her nose to his. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 17:36, November 4, 2015 (UTC) "Hey, so your my apprentice now?" Runningstrike purred. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 17:37, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Darkpaw nodded. ---- Dewbramble went back to his den after the cats left. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 17:38, November 4, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry about that/ Want to go hunting now/' Wolfstar asked, [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 17:41, November 4, 2015 (UTC) "Sure." Dewbramble meowed and they left camp together. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 17:42, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Spotting a mouse, Wolfstar stalked an d killed it. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 17:44, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble caught a vole. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 17:46, November 4, 2015 (UTC) "The moon is red again." Wolfstar mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 17:47, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramle looked u at it uneasily. "What do you think it means?" he asked. It had to be a sigh... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:49, November 4, 2015 (UTC)'' "Who knows?" Wolfstar asked. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 17:50, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble shook out his fur. it probably meant something bad. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 17:51, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Turnng, WOlfstar padded back to campp. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 17:53, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble followed slower. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 17:54, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Slatestream touched his nose to his new apprentice's, the slate-gray tom purring. ''I have an apprentice! --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 04:36, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Annoyed, Creekkit watched Darkpaw and Runningstrike talk. Why couldn't he be an apprentice? [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 04:42, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Eventally, Slatestream pulled away from is apprentice, and sat on his haunches. "So, Meadowpaw, would you like me to give you a tour of the territory?" --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 04:44, November 5, 2015 (UTC) The Clan still hated Runningstrke. Hadn't all of them gotten past this? What was the new thing? He let his kits leave camp? When he was a kit, he left camp all the time, and he never got hurt. The thing about it being a danger wasn't true. He let his kits leave camp so they could be free not stuck in a camp fr there first six moons of life! "Come on Darkpaw, want to see a tour of the territory?" Runningstrike asked. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 14:33, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archives Category:RockClan Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff